linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Olive Lovsong
History Personality As a refugee running from her home, a sickly kobold women found herself at one of the Lovsung family monasteries. She was welcomed in and taken care, till she decided to live there and help keep the monastery running, she learned that she was pregnant and would give birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl but unfortunately shortly after giving birth, she would pass away with a smile on her face. The child was given the name Olive in honour of her mother and was taken in by the family as an orphan. She would spend her days in relative comfort, learning many lesson on how to treat others with kindness and how to help others. But from a young age Olive was seen to be a very creative person, as she loved to tell stories and write poems and sing. The monks of the family decided it may be best to find her a home outside of the monastery where see would have a chance to travel and see the realms. They waited for her to get a little older, and sent her to a Kobold village to be taken care of. When she arrived she was quickly able to fit in with the people, She would help out whenever she could doing all sorts of tasks, she didn’t quite understand the concept of being rewarded for doing task but the villagers kept insisting. Beyond just gold rewards, she would occasionally being given items such as her most treasured Item, a special runic harp made from the branches of a magical tree. One day she was helping out with truffles, and the village leader brought her along to deal with the merchants, thinking that her charming personality would get them a better deal. Olive didn’t really know what a merchant did but was interested in them because she heard that travelled all around the realm. But she could never imagine how they actually were, A group of cheery people with carriages filled with a sorts of exotic treasures. She knew instantly that that was what she wanted to spend her life doing, So she told the village chief, but he said that to be a merchant you need negotiation skills and a fair amount of money or product just to start. So she asked how much she would need and showed him how much she had saved up from doing odd jobs, to his surprise, Olive had managed to save up a very considerable fortune. So the leader took some of the money and bought Olive her own quality carriage and gave her some truffles and let her go on her way. She would travel a while and by sheer luck and her charm, that naive girl would manage to make it as a merchant, and eventually she would join a merchants guild. Olive didn’t just sell items though, she would share her stories and songs wherever she went. She would go back to the village often enough bringing back some gold and picking up more truffles to sell. Relationships Character Inventory